DeathTaLe
by XWolf26
Summary: Is everything... Repeating? It all started when the monsters emerged from Mount Ebott. It was hard to tell at first, but the World's Greatest Detective is nothing if not observational. The similarities are becoming easier and easier to see. He can't dismiss this as deja vu anymore. Something is very, very wrong. (I'm bad at summaries. And I have no idea what genre this should be.)
1. Chapter 1

**Dear god why do I keep making more stories?**

 **This is a bad idea.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Alright, I've had the idea for a cross over like this for awhile, and finally decided to do it. I don't have much planned out, but that's how just about all of my stories start.**

 **So uh... Get ready for... Whatever this is.**

 **"A bad idea?"**

 **Yeah, yeah. Something like that. Thank you, random voice that only exists for the sake of this joke.**

 **So uh... Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Undertale  
**

* * *

A dark room. Illuminated by one TV screen.

"... Monsters..?" He pulled at his bottom lip as he watched the breaking news report.

"Mount Ebott... They came from Mount Ebott..." How did he know that?

"Hm?" Another asked, standing with his back straight, next to the couch the other crouched on.

"They seemed to have come from Mount Ebott, and upon questioning it seems-"

"That they've been trapped there for ages." The dark haired detective concluded just as the news said it.

"When did you ever look into Mount Ebott?" The other asked in confusion, looking over at him.

"... I haven't." His eyes narrowed.

"..." He quickly looked over to the other, and if it had been anyone not used to this kind of thing, they might have jumped from the sudden motion.

"Watari, Do you feel like you've been here before?" He asked curiously, pulling at his bottom lip with one thumb.

"... No, I can't say I do." the older man answered after a moment of thought.

"... Yes, I suppose it's just deja vu." He stood on the couch, hopping off as he walked away from the screen, slightly hunched.

* * *

A dark room. Illuminated by one TV screen.

"... Monsters..?" He pulled at his bottom lip as he watched the breaking news report.

"Mount Ebott... They came from Mount Ebott..." How did he know that?

"Hm?" Another asked, standing with his back straight, next to the couch the other crouched on.

"They seemed to have come from Mount Ebott, and upon questioning it seems-"

"That they've been trapped there for ages." The dark haired detective concluded just as the news said it.

"When did you ever look into Mount Ebott?" The other asked in confusion, looking over at him.

"... I haven't." his eyes narrowed.

"..." He quickly looked over to the other, and if it had been anyone not used to this kind of thing, they might have jumped from the sudden motion.

"Watari, Do you feel like you've been here before?" He asked curiously, pulling at his bottom lip with one thumb.

"... No, I can't say I do." the older man answered after a moment of thought.

"... Yes, I suppose it's just deja vu." He stood on the couch, hopping off as he walked away from the screen, slightly hunched.

 _How did I know he was going to say that? Why does this all seem so familiar?_ He pulled at his bottom lip in thought as his back faced the screen, the light of the stove clock in the next room flashing numbers in green.

"... The monsters seem entirely friendly, and one human child has been negotiating apparently quite well with the police and, soon, the mayor of Ebott City." He listened to the news cast.

It couldn't be... Had this happened before? Had there somehow been some sort of time loop?

He hadn't slept in a day or two. He wasn't thinking correctly. Immediately jumping to a conclusion that bold was nothing like him.

... That wasn't entirely true. His hunches usually shed at least some light on whatever he was looking into.

He would sleep on it. That was all he could do. Hopefully there would be some rationality in the morning.

Monsters, deja vu, everything almost repeating?

If he didn't know any better, he might think he was already asleep.

* * *

How long had it been? A month, maybe two?

The news cast. He could have muted it and mouthed the words.

"The human ambassador seems to have gone on some sort of rampage! They've killed all of the monsters' royal family and any of the monsters in their neighborhood. They are already moving on towards the human parts of the city, and people are beginning to go missing. Those in Ebott City have been advised to stay at home with their doors and windows locked, and roadblocks have been set up around the city. If you see The former ambassador anywhere, please, report it immediately. Do not try to confront them, though small they are incredibly dangerous."

He stared at the photo the news had put up on the screen.

Odd... They were just a child. Not tall, not seeming to be too muscular, not threatening at all. In fact it looked like they could have been an incredibly kind person.

"How could someone so innocent looking be so dangerous..?" Watari almost muttered to himself.

"Yes... It's a good question..." He pretended he hadn't responded to that who knows how many times.

* * *

A dark room. Illuminated by one TV screen.

"... Monsters..?" He pulled at his bottom lip as he watched the breaking news report.

"Mount Ebott... They came from Mount Ebott..." How did he know that?

"Hm?" Another asked, standing with his back straight, next to the couch the other crouched on.

"They seemed to have come from Mount Ebott, and upon questioning it seems-"

"That they've been trapped there for ages." The dark haired detective concluded just as the news said it.

"When did you ever look into Mount Ebott?" The other asked in confusion, looking over at him.

"... I haven't." his eyes narrowed.

"..." He quickly looked over to the other, and if it had been anyone not used to this kind of thing, they might have jumped from the sudden motion.

"Watari, Do you feel like you've been here before?" He asked curiously, pulling at his bottom lip with one thumb.

"... No, I can't say I do." the older man answered after a moment of thought.

"... Yes, I suppose it's just deja vu." He stood on the couch, hopping off as he walked away from the screen, slightly hunched.

Again. This was no dream, and this was no deja vu.

Something was very _very_ wrong.

"... You look troubled, L." Watari noted out loud.

"... I will have to... Look into this." He said more to himself, walking off through the kitchen and into another room.

If memory served, he only had about six to seven months before the next reseting of the world, if that was what it was.

He would watch for a month or so. He would watch closely. And then...

Everyone would think him crazy. This theory of his was completely unbelievable. He'd sooner believe a book could kill people if their names were written in it.

... Oddly specific.

* * *

"You usually don't go out often. Especially not while working on cases."

"What makes you think I'm working on something? I'm just curious about Monster society, is all." L lied with ease as he opened the door.

After a month of research, he'd decided he'd have to get a closer look. A closer look on these monsters and, more specifically, their ambassador.

He usually didn't go out much, Watari had told the truth. But if things truly were being reset, then even if he got into trouble, he'd be brought back at one point or another.

He couldn't just go knocking on their door. Well, actually, from all the nice things he'd heard, he might actually have been able to.

But... He wouldn't. Even then, what would he say? For all he knew, this child had nothing to do with this.

But his last hunch had been right...

He no longer felt deja vu. This was, apparently, the first time he'd done this.

L's untied shoelaces hit the ground and bounced as he walked down the street, hunched with his hands in his pockets.

He passed what seemed to be a small bar named Grillby's, paying it no mind.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. Just walking around in hopes that he would run into that child?

Yet that strange gut feeling told him it wasn't a bad idea...

L stopped, looking up at the sign hanging over the building he stood in front of.

"Spider Bake Sale."

Perhaps one good thing could come out of this walk.

The bell above the door rang as he pushed the door open, looking around.

"Welcome! Ahuhuhu~" Greeted what appeared to be a humanoid spider.

"My my, what a surprise. We don't get many humans around here, ahuhuhu~." She said as L looked around the room.

It seemed to be a little dark. Usually stores like this would be better illuminated and less... Painted black walls.

"I can't imagine why." There was no sarcasm in his voice, but he knew it was sarcastic in his head.

"So what'll you have?" She rested her chin on two hands, leaning forward onto the counter.

L made his order. Just one donut. Maybe he'd come back for more if they were worth the money.

If L didn't have so much money, he certainly would've considered this place expensive.

"Come again. Ahuhuhu~" She said as L turned around, now holding a donut as his wallet was a little lighter.

As he turned around, he heard the bell on the door ring.

He showed no surprise on the outside as he spotted the child standing there.

But they certainly looked surprised to see him.

Almost as if something had changed in what they thought they knew so well...

His hunch had been confirmed.

... Sort of.

"... Is there something wrong?" L asked with a mouth full of the donut he'd bought. "You've been staring at me for thirty seven seconds."

"O-oh..! Um, no, no, nothing at all! I'm just surprised to see another human in here! Usually I'm the only human who drops by here." They said, smiling.

It was hard to tell, but L knew it was forced.

L let out a small 'mm' as he swallowed the last of the donut.

"Hm, not anymore. I think I'll come by here more often now." He said, wiping his fingers off on the napkin the donut came with.

He walked right past the human child, and they looked over their shoulder at him, their eyes narrowed in what could have been considered a glare.

"Oh, and, Ambassador," L stopped in the door way, not looking over his shoulder at them.

"You really shouldn't give people that dirty of a look." They recoiled in surprise at that.

"They might get the wrong idea. I mean, you want everyone to know you're nice... Right?" L couldn't help but smirk as he looked over his shoulder at them, and they seemed to jump back into their act.

"O-oh! S-sorry, I was just thinking really hard about something!" They smiled innocently, rubbing the back of their head.

"Hm. Of course." L continued out the door, the bell ringing once more.

"... Who was that guy?" They muttered to them self as they looked back to Muffet at her counter, going to order.

* * *

Guilty. Obviously guilty. They clearly hadn't seen him coming. They thought they'd known everything that would happen, and seeing L was unexpected.

This child was no genius. Figuring them out would be easy.

L took note of music getting closer. Something like... Bababa-baba-baddadadadda...

He looked over his shoulder, eyes widening slightly as an orange car swerved towards him.

He jumped back, the car jumping the curb and nearly taking out a lamp post.

"Nyeh heh! My parking is improving!" A skeleton said loudly as he moved his head up from the steering wheel it'd landed in.

L just stood there, eyes somewhat wide in surprise.

"Oh no! It appears that I have almost hit a human!" Who was he talking to when he said that?

"Human, are you okay?" The skeleton jumped from his car.

"Worry not! I, The Great Papyrus, will help you through any trauma!"

"Erm..." L almost had to shake off the shock from everything that was suddenly happening.

"It's... Fine, I assure you." L said, raising his hands defensively.

Papyrus suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, still smiling confidently as L's eyes moved to his grabbed wrists. If this were some sort of cartoon, a dotted line would have formed between his eyes and hands.

Papyrus picked L up with ease, setting him down in the car before jumping over him and into the drivers seat.

 _Am I being kidnapped by a jolly skeleton?_ L wondered to himself.

"This calls for emergency spaghetti!" Papyrus said, the car suddenly flying back down the street in reverse, making L's eyes widen in shock as he gripped down on the door hard, quickly throwing a seat belt over himself.

* * *

L stumbled slightly as he left the car, eyes still widened.

"The comfort of the Great Papyrus' spaghetti will surely calm your nerves, human!" Papyrus said, quickly pushing L inside of the house they were stopped in front of.

L glanced up at the roof of the house before they entered, noting that it was covered in snow despite it being summer.

"SANS! I told you to clean off the roof!" Papyrus stomped, staring up at the railing to the upstairs.

"C'mon Paps, you know I don't like being up on those shin-gles." A much shorter skeleton said, suddenly standing next to Papyrus.

"Besides, I was bone tired after a long day a doin' nothin'." Sans shrugged, winking one eye shut as Papyrus groaned loudly in irritation.

"Who's the new guy?" Grin ever lasting, Sans looked past Papyrus to L, who still seemed to be shaking off that car ride.

"Oh! Right! Spaghetti!" Papyrus ran into the kitchen.

"..." Sans watched him leave with that grin, the white dots that were his pupils looking back to L after Papyrus had disappeared into the kitchen, the banging of pots and pans being heard.

"Haven't seen you around before." Sans winked his right eye shut.

Something about how he said that... Did he mean he hadn't seen him in any of the resets?

"Well, I haven't been here before." L silently hinted at the fact that this was the first Reset that he'd came here.

"Name's Sans. Sans the skeleton." Sans offered his hand for a handshake, his grin seeming to widen.

"..." L took note of something wrapped around his hand, and decided to keep his hand back. For safety purposes.

"... Just gonna leave me hangin'? That's fine. Not everybody likes handshakes." Sans glanced to the side, grinning.

"Ryuzaki." L introduced himself with a fake name, as per usual.

"So what brings you to the Monster side'a town?" Sans asked, winking one eye shut in question.

"Business." Not entirely a lie.

"Well I sure hope Paps' antics didn't interrupt anything." Sans said. "Say, why'd he kidnap you anyway?"

"He almost hit me while attempting to park. Apparently he felt bad about it, so he... Forcefully invited me over for spaghetti." L's eyes darted to the side, as if questioning his own story despite it being true.

"Heh. That's Papyrus for ya. My bro's so cool." Sans closed his eyes. "Just uh... Don't be too harsh on his spaghetti, 'kay? It's still a work in progress."

L nodded before the door opened, and the both of them looked to it.

"Sans? Papyrus? Mettaton's show is on, you wanna wat-" They stopped upon spotting L standing there, recognizing him quickly.

"Oh, heya Frisk." Sans waved once. "This is Papyrus' new friend,-"

"Ryuzaki." L said, stepping forward and offering his hand for a handshake.

"Oh, right. you're the guy from Muffet's bakery, right?" They smiled falsely, shaking L's hand. "I'm Frisk! Nice to officially meet you."

L said nothing as he pulled his hand back casually, pulling out a wipe from his pocket and wiping his hand down, making Frisk give him a confused look as Sans just kept that grin.

"It's nice to meet you too." L said as he put away the wipe, placing his hands back in his pockets.

If Frisk wasn't smiling, they'd be glaring. Funny... L still felt that someone was glaring at him, even though both people in the room were wearing smiles. Both of which felt at least somewhat faked.

And it almost felt like... Was there another person in the room?

 _Peculiar..._ L thought to himself, before Papyrus' head popped into the room.

"Spaghetti's done! Oh, hello Frisk!" Papyrus boomed, and Sans and Frisk glanced at one another somewhat nervously before walking into the kitchen, L following closely behind.

The door suddenly flung open once more, and L, the only one left in the room, glanced over in mild surprise. Does no one knock in Monster Society?

"Hey Papyrus! I saw you took out your mailbox again, it was aweso-" The fish woman stopped mid sentence upon spotting L, who stared at her with a blank expression and semi-wide eyes.

"INTRUDER!" She suddenly yelled, pulling back one hand as a blue energy spear appeared in it.

L ducked, the spear soaring over his head and crashing into the TV.

He was now crouched down, one hand on the ground, which glowed blue under him.

He looked down, eyes widening as he suddenly jumped high into the air, expression still generally unmoved as a spear shot from the ground below him, disappearing before he landed.

"Wait-" L held up both hands as a red heart appeared on the left side of his chest, catching his attention for a moment.

When he looked back up, he realized there was a scaly fist flying right at his face.

He barely moved his head to the side in time, pulling one leg back and throwing it forward, slamming it directly into his attackers abdomen and making her hunch over as he quickly jumped back away from her.

"Please stop." L asked calmly as she stood again, growling in irritation.

"Oh it is on!" She said, pulling another spear back as it appeared in her hand.

"Undyne, wait!" Papyrus said, grabbing Undyne by the elbow and stopping her throw.

"Huh?! What is it?!" Undyne said, looking over her shoulder at Papyrus.

"That's my new friend! Taller Human!" Papyrus grinned wide.

"Woah wait, you made a friend? That's awesome Papyrus!" Undyne grinned, before looking back to L, her eyes narrowing. "But he looks kinda shady..."

"I get that a lot." L said casually, looking to the side.

"Enough dilly dally! There's spaghetti to be eaten!" Papyrus put an arm around both of them, practically dragging them into the next room.

Sans and Frisk seemed to be washing their dishes already, and L was pretty sure they'd just scraped it down the sink.

L didn't like things that weren't sugary. In fact, he eaten anything without at least some sugar in it in at least a few years.

He stared at the bowl left for him as he and Undyne sat across from one another. The way he sat got him a few strange looks, but he was more concerned with the food in front of him.

He couldn't turn it down, he might hurt Papyrus' feelings. That wasn't actually of much concern to him, but what Undyne might do if he wasn't a friend anymore certainly was.

Held hostage to eat spaghetti made by a skeleton who likes to say Nyeh heh heh...

 _Seriously what is today?_ L wondered to himself, looking around the cupboards.

He stood, seeing one that was open and grabbing a sugar container.

Maybe this would make it... Passable?

He poured in what many would consider too much sugar for spaghetti, stirred it in and skeptically took a bite, everyone watching with great confusion. Well, other than Papyrus.

"Uh... Don't you know you're not supposed to put sugar on spaghetti?" Undyne asked, heavy confusion showing on her face.

"Mm, I disagree." L said with a mouth full of food. "I think anything can have sugar put on it." Not entirely accurate.

Frisk watched with serious confusion as L actually managed to eat the bowl of spaghetti, Papyrus watching with stars in his eyes.

 _*... He actually seems to be stomaching it._

 _*This Ryuzaki is certainly one to keep an eye on._

Their eyes narrowed at the text box.

"Yes! Sugar in spaghetti! Genius!" Papyrus said, taking notes.

"Oh boy..." Sans muttered.

"This'll set back the learning how to cook actual food process..." Undyne muttered to him, and he nodded.

"Thank you." L thanked blankly, Papyrus quickly taking his bowl and running it over to the sink.

 _*Try to figure out more._

Frisk nodded after reading the text box.

"Hey, how about we all go back to my house for butterscotch cinnamon pie?" Frisk suggested, knowing Undyne would want something to wash that taste out of her mouth.

"That's a great idea!" Papyrus said, Undyne silently thanking them.

"... I like pie." L thought aloud, shrugging.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Frisk called into the house, opening the door and walking through before everyone else followed in.

"Oh, hello my child! And I see you've brought some of our friends ove-" What appeared to be a goat woman stopped, looking to L in surprise.

"U-um... Hello there! Are you a new friend of Frisk's?" She asked, holding her hands in front of her self politely.

"... Something like that." L said, hands in his pockets as he slouched slightly.

"Papyrus almost took him out with his car. Then he invited him over for regretti spaghetti." Sans grinned, glancing to the side.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Toriel asked, quickly stepped closer and checking him for injury.

"I'm fine." L assured, somewhat surprised by her care.

"Well, here, come quickly!" Toriel gestured for them all to follow, smiling as she lead to a kitchen, where a large pie sat on a table.

It appeared to already have a slice missing.

Toriel looked, or, glared, over at another large goat person, who wore the expression of a dog that'd just been caught tearing up the furniture, mouth full of pie.

"... Asgore..." She said through gritted teeth, Asgore gulping down a bite of pie.

"O-oh... Um... Was this... Not supposed to be eaten..?" Asgore's eyes shifted nervously.

When Toriel looked back to the pie, she realized a second slice was missing, and looked to L, who sat crouched in a chair, looming over the piece of pie that he'd gotten himself.

He looked over to Toriel, mouth full of food.

"... Sorry." He said, voice muffled by pie.

"..." Toriel sighed. "Alright, everyone eat."

This was certainly a happy little place. But, knowing the future of it...

L glanced across the table to the squinting child eating pie, smiling and laughing with everyone else.

Could they... Really be capable of all those horrible things?

He got that feeling again. Like another was looking at him, glaring holes in him.

Yes, they were capable. Something about that child was... Evil.

Strange... Seeing such an important family being... Well, a family.

Or, seeing any family being a family.

L didn't really know what those were like.

Sure, Watari was a great caretaker when he was a child, but as one could guess he'd always been some kind of outcast. Which was fine, he didn't regret that.

But... All these people, sitting here, laughing and being happy? That was certainly strange. At least to him.

"So, Ryuzaki, it's certainly strange seeing a human come around Monster Town. Not that you aren't welcome, of course. I'm just curious as to why you came here." Toriel asked curiously.

"Business mostly. I was also curious to see what monsters are like. They are certainly more inviting than most humans." L said, taking a bite of pie directly afterwards.

"Ryuzaki doesn't really sound like a name from around here. How far did you travel to get here?" Asgore asked curiously.

"You know, I get that a lot." L lied easily, pointing his fork casually at Asgore as he spoke. "I honestly have no idea why my parents gave me such a strange name." He shrugged.

Some more small talk.

Eventually L figured he'd stayed long enough.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your home taller human?" Papyrus asked, and L quickly shook his head.

"No no, I have someone coming to pick me up." L said as he opened the front door, stepping outside.

As if on cue, A black car pulled up, windows tinted.

"It's been fun." L said as he opened the door, everyone surprised by the looks of the car.

"Wait! Are you going to visit again?" Papyrus asked, and L looked directly at Frisk, who stared blankly from the back.

That glaring feeling... It seemed like someone was glaring at him from over their shoulder. So, he looked over their shoulder.

"Count on it." He gave a somewhat creepy grin. The creepy part wasn't on purpose, it was just something that came with his grins.

The window rolled up, and the car drove away.

Frisk looked down at the text box, noting the red letters.

 _*He was looking right at me..._

 _*Heheheh..._

 _ ***Game on.**  
_

* * *

 **He knows.  
**

 **So yeah, this is my little idea on an Undertale Death Note cross over, because there are not enough of them.**

 **I've basically got this chapter and the last chapters figured out so... Yeah. Everything between then'll be a challenge.**

 **Typing this was mostly just to get my mind off my other stories, which felt like they were getting too serious.**

 **If you've read my stories you know this is a shockingly short chapter for my usual standard, but I just felt that was a good place to end the chapter.**

 **So we've got L already this close to the cause of the RESETs, and already has them and... Whatever mysterious force with them as his prime suspect.**

 **It seems like he figured out too much for a first chapter, but think about how fast L works? He's the world's Greatest Detective, and Frisk probably isn't exactly on that intellectual level. Not to mention the fact that he caught them completely off guard.**

 **He's still just going on a hunch though, but trust me... He'll find out more soon enough.**

 **He's L, after all.**

 **Well, I mean, this'll happen if you Favorite, Follow, and Review. Because uh... While I know having a third story to work with is probably an awful idea, I just can't help myself.**

 **I need to like... Go to rehab or something.**

 **So uh... If you've read this far, you've gotta enjoy something, right? Please review and tell me what it was. Like... Seriously.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	2. Chapter 2: Observe

**Thanks go to madmalitiangamer, Butterflie64, Bob da Monkey, KarmicRetribution, Lander Blazer, and Spencer the Gamer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Undertale  
**

* * *

"So, learning more about Monster Society meant having dinner with their royal family and their friends?" Watari asked, and L shrugged.

"Things may have... Spiraled somewhat out of control." L glanced to the side.

"You're not usually one to be part of things that spiral out of control." Watari kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, L sitting in the back seat.

"Yes, it was... Strange. Monsters are certainly something different."

"And what about the young ambassador? You've been looking into their deeds quite a lot recently."

"... Just a hunch, is all. Get comfortable, Watari. We'll be spending a lot of time here."

It would be dangerous, being that close to what he was... Almost certain was a murderer. And a strong enough one to clear out entire civilizations...

Something about that child was dangerous. And L knew they _certainly_ didn't like him.

But something told him they also liked a game.

So he'd play with them, if only for awhile. Because he too liked a game.

* * *

L crouched in front of a computer screen, clicking keys with his index fingers as he noted what he'd observed that day.

It was half in case he forgot any kind of detail, which was rare, and half because he had nothing better to do.

At the sound of a ring, he looked over to his phone, generally confused.

He didn't get phone calls. Whenever contacted by another letter, it was always be through messaging. And those should be the only people who have any idea what his number could be...

So who on earth was calling him?

He glanced over at Watari, who nodded, pressing a button that would change his voice and pressing a button to track where the call was coming from.

He picked up the phone with his finger and thumb, holding it up to his ear and preparing to speak.

"Taller human, is that you?"

The volume made L pull the phone back away from his ear.

He glanced over at Watari, nodding towards the button to change his voice, telling him to turn it off.

"Hello Papyrus." He tried his best to sound casual. "How did you... Get this number?"

"It is you! I knew if I dialed numbers long enough I would eventually find yours!"

"... What." He was... Baffled.

He had dialed numbers until he found L's? People could do that? How many numbers must he have went through? Did he get lucky and find his quickly or- no, that was unlikely. And now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Oh... Of course. That... Makes... Sense..?" L couldn't seem to shake his surprise.

"Anyway! We're going to the premiere of the MTT Movie! We received free tickets because we're Mettaton's close personal friends! But Frisk can't go because they have to finish their homework. So I thought 'Who's another human that I know that may or may not like movies?' And then you came to mind!"

"Hm. No, I think-"

"You think you wouldn't want to miss it?! Great! I'll pick you up!"

"... But you don't know where I am."

"I'll find you the same way I found your number!"

"No no." L said quickly. "No need to harass the public. I'll come to you." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose in minor frustration.

"Nyeh heh! Great idea! See you then!"

L put the phone down after the click.

"... So you're a close friend now?" Watari asked after a moment of silence.

"Apparently." L stood from his 'sitting' position, hopping off of the couch.

He leaned over, clicking a few keys and searching when the premiere was, as Papyrus hadn't told him.

4:00 PM? Weren't premieres usually later at night?

Alright... He supposed he should get ready then.

* * *

L once again found himself stepping out of a car in front the house of a skeleton, questioning how he'd got here.

Well, this _was_ a plus. If he got close to Frisk's friends, he'd have more of an excuse to be over here, and would be able to keep a better eye on the child.

He gave a short wave to Watari before he drove off, and L continued up the drive way to Papyrus' house.

As he was about to knock, a certain short skeleton appeared between him and the door.

"People are over there." Ever grinning, Sans pointed over to Frisk's home, sitting directly next door.

"My apologies." L said, beginning to walk towards the other house.

"Eh, forgettabout it. I know a shortcut anyway." Sans said as he walked after L, both of them suddenly appearing in the dining room of the house, where everyone seemed to be getting ready.

L stood there, eyes semi-wide.

"Fast shortcut, huh?" Sans grinned, white dots looking up at L.

"One could put it that way, yes." L agreed, before everyone noticed that they were there.

It was strange... L was greeted as if an old friend, despite only meeting them a few days ago.

There were three new people in the room.

A lizard person, a ghost, and a fabulous robot.

"Y-you must be R-Ryuzaki..!" The shorter lizard said timidly. "I-I'm Alphys."

"It's nice to meet you." He had to be polite.

"U-Undyne says you kick pretty hard..." Alphys clearly didn't know what else to say.

A nervous wreck at all times, this one. L could guess that much.

"That was nice of her." L said in his monotone.

"She was right, he does look like an anime character..." Alphys muttered to herself.

L took that with a grain of salt before he looked over, catching Frisk glaring at him for a split second before it returned to that three line expression of theirs.

He decided to walk over to the kitchen table they sat at, working on a medium sized stack of homework.

"Hi Ryuzaki!" they greeted with fake cheer, looking up at him as he reached into the cookie jar that sat in front of them, grabbing the last chocolate chip cookie.

"What are you working on?" He said with a mouth half full of cookie, looking over at their paper.

"Just math stuff, mostly. Some science." They shrugged.

"Well, too bad you have to do that instead of go to the movie." They couldn't tell if he meant that or if he was mocking them.

"Yeah but what are you gonna do?" they shrugged, and clearly somewhere deep down they wanted to throw their book at L's head.

L moved on from them, walking by their chair. By their shoulder.

The air there felt... Cold. Unusual. Unsettling.

He seemed to pay it no mind, continuing through the short distance of cold air before looking back over his shoulder at it.

It felt as if it was looking back.

A small smirk tugged at his lips before immediately fading as he continued forward.

Something was very off about that child, and he was going to find out what...

"So, you're the new guy, hm?" L was stopped by the robot.

"Yes, that's me. Ryuzaki." He said, hands in his pockets as he stared blankly at the robot.

"... You _do_ look like an anime character." Mettaton noted as L finished the cookie.

"Mm, so do you." L said with a mouth full of the cookie's crushed remains.

"Well, Alphys was the one to create my body, after all." Mettaton laughed lightly. "But I couldn't have asked for a better one." He smirked arrogantly as he looked over his own body.

"I know the feeling." That might have been a joke, but that monotone made it hard to tell.

Whatever the case, L was on past the flamboyant robot.

Soon enough, everyone was ready. L wasn't exactly surprised he didn't get to speak with the timid ghost, but from the looks of the ghost, it seemed nervous to speak to him. He wouldn't force a friendship on him.

If what L was building counted as a friendship. It was just to get closer to his suspect.

... Right?

* * *

"Any reason you're sitting like that?" Sans grinned over at L, who sat next to him at the end of the row.

"I don't know, is there any reason you're always grinning like that?" L asked as he rose an M&M into the air above his head with two fingers, opening his mouth wide and dropping it right in.

"'Cause I'm such a funny guy of course." Sans grinned, white pupils darting to the side.

"I suppose if one finds puns humerus." L said, dropping another candy into his mouth. He'd bought what some would call "Way to much f'ing candy for an adult at the movies".

"Ayyyy." Sans snapped, pointing at L, who's lips curved only slightly in an amused smile.

The movie started.

L didn't much care for it, focusing more on his candy and whatever thoughts may come to him.

He supposed if everything was reseting, than compared to that, some kind of ghost was reasonable.

That would explain the cold feeling, the feeling of an extra person glaring at him, Frisk's seemingly bipolar-ness.

Some kind of specter... Well, that was a spooky thought. Though it was less scary than the thought of being in an infinite time loop.

So, he might just be declaring war on an other worldly being. Interesting.

Oh, hey, credits.

L stood along with everyone else as the lights slowly came back on, everyone congratulating Mettaton, L trying to stay further back, as he hadn't paid much attention to it.

From what L had caught, he hadn't particularly cared for the movie. But despite that, they were all being so... Kind and supportive.

... Confusing.

"What about you, Ryuzaki? What did you like about the movie?" Mettaton asked, smirking confidently.

In L's opinion, a trip down a peg might do this robot some good. But, he could also be insecure. This could be an act. And, besides, he was supposed to become friends with the monsters, not insult their friends.

So... He had to find something - anything - to compliment.

"The music playing during some scenes was nice." L said quickly.

"R-really..?" Napstablook said, surprised.

"You've clearly got some great tastes if you enjoyed Blooky's music." Mettaton smirked, smiling over at Napstablook, who began to tear up, smiling lightly.

Hm... that one definitely wasn't too secure. And Mettaton was always there for him. That's why Mettaton would have to be strong.

Well, that was generally easy to pick apart.

"So should we drop you off at your home?" Toriel asked, and L waved a hand dismissively as they all walked from the theater and into the parking lot.

"No, I'm being picked up from here." L said, beginning to walk off in a different direction.

They all waved goodbye to him, leaving him to think.

"Hey, you."

L glanced over at the stranger out of the corner of his eye.

"Gimme your wallet, and nobody gets hurt." They said, wearing a large coat and holding a knife in one hand, making a 'gimme' gesture with their free hand.

"..." L just stood there, expression unmoved.

"Didn't you hear me?! Gimme your wallet or I'm gonna cut you into ribbons!" The stranger demanded, pointing their knife at L.

Seeing the opening, L quickly pulled back one leg, kicking directly into their hand and sending their knife flying into the air.

The stranger's eyes widened as they looked up to the knife now lost in the clouds, L reaching up and catching the knife, hand covered by his sleeve to avoid leaving finger prints on it.

L turned around, throwing the knife into the distance, into the ditch out of the parking lot.

"Bye." He said calmly, spinning around and walking in the other direction.

They grit their teeth, reaching into their coat and pulling another knife from it, pulling it back and beginning to run towards L, who looked over his shoulder upon hearing their footsteps, eyes widening.

Their soul was suddenly blue, and they slammed face first into the ground, pushing themselves to their hands and knees and looking to the ground beneath them with confusion.

The ground beneath them glowed blue as their eyes widened.

They yelped, jumping back just as a blue energy spear shot from the ground beneath them.

"What the-?" A mechanical fist shot in from the side, slamming into their cheek and sending them exploding into the curb, groaning as a cage of light blue bones appeared around them.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude goin' around mugging people's friends?" Sans grinned, glancing to the side.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Undyne said angrily.

"That was a poor choice, violent human!" Papyrus said, maintaining the cage of blue bones.

"Trying to ruin the night like that, darling? That was certainly a _very_ bad idea." Mettaton glared, his arm retracting back into place.

L stood there, surprised.

"Are you alright, Ryuzaki?" Toriel said, quickly rushing over.

"Hope you're not too rattled." Sans grinned.

Toriel began laughing lightly, before shaking it off. "No, Sans, now is not the time."

"If you'd like I could make you some tea. It always calms me down." Asgore offered, and L held up his hands, signalling everyone to calm down.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine."

"That was so awesome how you just kicked the knife into the air and then caught it and threw it over there and then you just like... Walked away! Like it wasn't even worth your time!" Undyne said, hands clenched into fists in excitement.

"It was so cool!" Papyrus added.

"Thank you." L said calmly.

" _Are_ you an anime character?!" Undyne asked, stars in her eyes.

"Not that I know of." L shrugged.

"You've gotta train with me and Papyrus some time!" Undyne said excitedly.

"Well I don't know about that but-"

"Then it's settled!" Papyrus boomed.

"T-the police are on their way." Alphys said, putting her phone down.

"Aaand there's my ride." L said, pointing to the car that pulled up.

"You know I've been wondering, who's the one driving you everywhere?" Asgore asked curiously.

"Just a close friend of mine." L said as he walked towards the car.

"Can we meet them?" Toriel asked curiously.

"... Well, I'm not entirely sure if that's the best idea." L muttered more to himself.

Reveal both his face and Watari's face to them? It was probably a bad idea... But he supposed he also owed them. He'd be in a lot more trouble with a knife lodged in his back.

Speaking of which, they had put in the effort to save his life, despite only knowing him for a few days. But was this an act? Were they all working with that child? No, no. That couldn't be it. Frisk would kill them by the end of this, they couldn't be at all aware.

Or... At least not aware enough.

"Is he cool like you? C'mon, I wanna know!" And here Undyne had said he looked 'sketchy' before.

L had never taken her for a weeb, but one cannot judge a book by it's cover.

Well... Worst cast scenario, things would probably be reset again.

L walked over to Watari's door, knocking on the window.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari asked, rolling down the window.

"My friends want to meet you." L said calmly, knowing the monsters were watching.

"... And you're letting them?" Watari asked with confusion.

"They're plenty trustworthy."

"You've known them for a week."

"Watari."

"..." Watari sighed. "I suppose I should trust your judgement."

Everyone watched as the door opened, L taking a step back as Watari stepped out.

L slouched and Watari stood up straight as they walked back to the monsters, Watari taking off his hat and taking a short bow with a smile.

"Whoa... Ryuzaki, is that your dad?" Undyne asked, and L's eyes widened slightly.

Watari's eyes widened slightly as well, and he glanced over at L, worried for how he'd react.

"... Something like that." L said as calmly as he could, not showing much reaction to the question.

"Watari." Watari greeted, offering his hand for a handshake. Toriel shook his hand, smiling as he did.

"It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Did you teach Ryuzaki how to be a ninja?" Papyrus asked eagerly.

"A ninja?" Watari laughed lightly, glancing over at L.

"All I did was kick a knife into the air." L said calmly.

"And you caught without even looking! Then you threw it over there!" Papyrus added.

"And I bet you could've really messed that guy up if you wanted to!" Undyne said, hands clenched into fists in excitement.

"Well." L smirked lightly. He _was_ somewhat prideful of his abilities.

"Ryuzaki, what are they talking about?" Watari arched a brow at L.

"Someone tried to mug me. I disarmed them and began walking away, but it turned out they had another knife in their coat. They went to attack me from behind, and they all stopped them." L gestured to the monsters as he spoke.

"Now they're over there." L gestured to the caged criminal.

"Let me out of here!" They demanded, Sans standing in front of the cage, saying pun after pun.

"Sorry pal, you're boned." He grinned, looking to the side.

"This is cruel and unusual!" They said, groaning in frustration as they grabbed the bars of their cage and shook them.

"Speaking of which, the police sure are taking their time." L said, glancing to the side and pulling at his lip in thought.

"Well it was nice to meet you all." Watari said as he and L walked back to the car.

"See you around." L said in his monotone, waving goodbye as he sat in the car, closing his door as Watari closed his.

"I'll call you so we can train together!" Undyne waved, the car driving away.

L grimaced at the thought. He'd evaded the attacks in his short fight with Undyne upon meeting her, but something told him they would definitely hurt if they landed.

But, if he was going to be this close to that child this often... He might need more that what he had now.

"They seemed very kind." Watari said, breaking the silence.

"They are. It's almost hard to believe." L said, pulling on his bottom lip.

 _They called me their friend... I've hardly known them that long, and they know nothing about me, yet..._

L didn't have many friends, if any. Now he suddenly had such a large group of kind people willing to help him.

L gnawed on his thumb nail.

* * *

A jumbled mess of words.

Flashing images.

Thundering bells.

 _Needs his fa **-( &^$)&&#$- **Be good kids. Be better than **-=#^( &%#)!#**_ ** _"#( )!-_** H _ello agai- **-+=-**_ _From the moment you were_ _born,_ ** _-^($ &# )%$*- _**_Fast enough to dodge_ ** _-_** **& &&** -

A flash of red. Searing pain.

 _That's really it then...  
_

 _Hm? T &*nk y)o, #$(&%!... *&#e would be n(*#... It has been a l0ng d&y... _

Darkness. Silence.

Just... Nothing.

L's eyes snapped open, and he found himself breathing heavily.

He glanced over at his ringing phone, grabbing it and calming himself, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello, Taller Human!"

"Papyrus, I've told you my name..." L said, though technically he hadn't.

"Taller Human has a better ring to it!"

"... Can't argue with that." L said as he stood, having fallen asleep on the couch. He didn't sleep for days at a time, so usually he'd just end up passing out in some random place when he was tired.

He noted that Watari had placed a blanket over him as he slept, and he folded it up, setting it down on the back of the couch.

"Well we're going to be training later today! We wanted to invite you!"

"We?"

"Yeah, we!"

L pulled the phone away from his ear at Undyne's voice, wincing.

"..." L knew this was probably a bad idea, but he did need to spend as much time with the monsters as possible in order to keep an eye on Frisk...

"... Sure." He said, immediately regretting his decision as winced at his own words.

"Great!" Undyne yelled.

"I'll be there soon." L said, and he heard Papyrus and Undyne high five on the other side of the phone.

Whether the high five was really close to the phone or just really loud, he would never know.

L hung up, sighing.

"I think this has been one of the most active weeks of my life..."

* * *

L glanced over at Papyrus' shirt as they walked, arching a brow at the words. "Jog boy".

Quality meme.

"Alright Papyrus, start running laps!" Undyne ordered, and Papyrus nodded with his everlasting grin.

"Yes ma'am!" He said, beginning to run down the track.

He ran right into the air, and L's jaw dropped as he did so, running through thin air.

"Pretty cool huh?" Undyne looked over at L, who still watched, baffled.

"How..? What..? When..? Why..?" It was like his rational mind had short circuited for a moment.

"Uh... You alright?" Undyne asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, yeah... I just... What even..?" L pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. What exactly do you plan on doing?"

If Papyrus was just... Running on air..? Then maybe L had over worried-

L jumped back, spears shooting from the ground beneath him.

"We're gonna spar!" Undyne said, spears appearing floating behind her.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" L said, remaining calm on the outside as he stood ready.

"Of course! That guy almost got you the other day! You might be a ninja,"

"Not a ninja."

"But you need to be more vigilant!"

"I think I'll be fine."

"No excuses!" Undyne said, spears firing down at L, who jumped back, watching them stab into the ground and disappear.

Undyne threw a spear at L generally slowly, and he caught it just before the red soul that'd appeared on his chest switched to green, and he heard the whistle of a spear shooting at him from behind.

he spun around, smacking the spear away just before seeing another coming at him from the left, pivoting and knocking that one away as well.

He realized he couldn't move from that one spot of earth.

 _I remember when my life was normal. Well, by my standards._

 _... A week ago._

He deflected spear after spear, his soul suddenly switching back to red as Undyne shot forward, pulling back a spear.

L was in the midst of jumping back when she stabbed forward, and L's eyes widened.

It felt like he'd been stabbed.

But, upon closer inspection, he realized on the outside he was generally unharmed. He looked to a little health bar, which read 16/20.

Did magic attacks... Only damage the soul?

"You're gonna have to move faster Ryuzaki!" Undyne grinned, L jumping back as spears shot from the blue puddles of magic below him.

Well, if it wouldn't hurt her physically...

Still holding the spear he'd caught, L shot forward, jumping forward and stabbing at Undyne, who recoiled in surprise.

"Ack!" She exclaimed, feeling her soul being hit with her own spear.

She hit the ground, bouncing once and grabbing the white soul on her chest.

She read the health bar. 20/24.

"... Uh... Are you okay?" L arched a brow at her, and she grinned.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" She exclaimed, and L gulped internally as he saw the shadows of hundreds of spears appear above him.

Today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

"How's the training going?" Toriel asked as she walked up to Papyrus, who'd just landed.

"Oh, it's going great! I ran two hundred laps! And those two... Well, Undyne looks like she still has some energy." Papyrus glanced to the side.

"I regret agreeing to this..." L said honestly as Undyne carried him back over on her shoulder, his health bar reading 1/20.

"Oh! Undyne, you were too hard with him! You know how fragile humans can be to magic!" Toriel scolded.

"Here, I brought some pie my child." Toriel handed L a plate of Butterscotch cinnamon pie.

"I'm a grown man but okay..." L muttered under his breath as he took the pie.

Upon taking a bite, his health bar picked back up to 20/20, making him glance over at it in surprise.

"... What's in this?" L asked himself, before shrugging, going back to eating.

"Perhaps this lazy bones should go back to the house with you Toriel!" Papyrus said. "Clearly he can't handle our hardcore lifestyle!"

Undyne snerked. "Yeah, Papyrus, jogging laps is super hardcore."

"That's all I'm saying!" Papyrus said.

L seemed to be ignoring them, too busy with his pie.

"Alright, let us leave them to it." Toriel reached down, taking hold of L's hand, startling him internally.

Once again, there would have been a dotted line between his eyes and hand.

The only time he'd ever held someones hand was when he was a child and Watari-...

He... Shouldn't think about that.

* * *

L sat at Toriel's kitchen table, eating another piece of pie silently as Toriel opened up the fridge, seeming to be thinking.

"Hm... Ryuzaki, it appears that I have to get some groceries. Could you pick Frisk up from school for me? You'll just have to walk them home." Toriel glanced over at L, who looked up to respond.

"Hm... Sure, I'd be glad to pick up Frisk for you." L said in a polite monotone, if that was a thing, standing up.

"Thank you." Toriel smiled as L walked to the door, waving as he stepped outside.

She trusted him to pick up her child despite the short amount of time they'd known one another? He supposed he could expect it from them. These monsters were so kind and trusting, it was a little surprising. Or, actually, very surprising.

But in a world like this one, that would get them hurt eventually.

L walked past Spider Bake Sale and Grillby's once more, remembering where he'd seen the school.

He kept his hands in his pockets, hunched slightly as he came across the front of the school, spotting Frisk sitting there, waiting almost impatiently.

 _*Mom should be here by now-..._

Red letters.

 _*Oh, look who it is._

L gave a short wave as he walked up.

"Toriel had to get some groceries, so she asked me to pick you up." L said, expression blank as he stared down at Frisk.

"Oh! Okay!" Frisk smiled, jumping up off of the bench they sat on.

L said nothing, spinning around and beginning to walk in the other direction.

"So, you said you were here on business." They were trying to figure out more about him.

"Where are you from originally?"

"Well, all over. I travel quite often." L said, tactfully dodging the question.

"Well... What exactly is the business you're here for?"

"Oh, I'm sure that would bore someone like you." L lied, waving a hand dismissively.

Frisk frowned in frustration.

L stopped in front of Spider Bake Sale, Frisk arching a brow at him.

"Want some donuts? On me." L asked, glancing over at Frisk.

"Sure!" Frisk smiled.

Muffet welcomed them with a smile that L noted was inherently creepy. But then again, so was his.

They sat down in the far corner of the bakery, Frisk sitting across from L.

"Thanks for the donuts." Frisk smiled as Muffet placed the donuts down in front of them.

"And thanks for paying." Frisk looked to L, still smiling.

"Well, I was starting to think you didn't like me." L grabbed one of the twelve donuts. "I figured this might change that."

"What would make you think that?" Frisk asked, putting on a worried expression.

"I catch you giving me dirty looks pretty often." L said, making an 'aah' sound as he opened his mouth wide, chomping into the donut he'd grabbed.

"W-well... I... Um..."

"I don't blame you. I get dirty looks rather often with some people. I guess some people just prefer monsters, huh?" L looked at them from the corner of his eye, as he'd been inspecting the area while speaking.

"N-no! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?" L leaned forward, gnawing on his thumb nail and making Frisk lean back.

"Am I interfering with something? Some sort of plan? Something you thought you had planned out well? No, that's silly. You of all people should know life is chaos."

Frisk gulped, sweating nervously under that gaze. Those questions were rhetorical. He knew the answer. He was playing with them.

"..." Frisk's nervous expression slowly shifted, their lips curving up into a grin.

"Haha..." They began laughing rather loudly, and L watched with intrigue, eyes wide as he crouched there, gnawing on his thumb nail.

"You sure do know a lot." Those squinted eyes opened, and L caught a burning red in their right eye.

"You must really have done your homework, huh?" They grinned, seeming to be a whole other person.

Their gaze, their grin. They gave off the presence of what had been glaring at L over their shoulder.

"So, tell me, what exactly do you think you're doing here?" Their fingers clicked against the table, leaning their chin on one hand, which was propped up on the table.

"Mm, I don't know what you're talking about." L said calmly, taking a bite out of his donut.

"You know I could kill you right now." Their grin became gritting teeth at L's lack of care for their change in personality.

"Don't you usually wait a few more months for that?" L asked, not even paying attention to them as he examined his donut.

They recoiled in surprise, their teeth beginning to grit harder.

"Who the hell are you?" They demanded to know, grip tightening on the table.

"Well, since you're making this so easy, I'll answer one of you're questions."

L suddenly glanced up from his donut, staring at them with those piercing eyes.

"I am L."

Their eyes narrowed.

"L?" They asked in confusion.

"You can look into it later." L said, standing and grabbing the box of donuts.

"Come on, Toriel will be expecting us home when she gets home."

"... You know, I think I'll keep you around." They said, remaining sitting.

"And here I was worried." L said sarcastically, though once again no sarcasm showed in his voice.

"Do you know why?"

"I knew those donuts would put me over the top."

"... You're just messing with me now."

"It's the little things, really."

"As I was saying." They frowned. "It's your eyes. They're cold and lifeless, like mine."

"That's nice." L spoke as if he wasn't paying attention, walking for the door and forcing them to jump up, walking after him.

"It was the first thing that I noticed about you. It was the first thing that told me something was off about you."

"Maybe you pay attention more than I originally thought." L said as they walked down the street, hands in his pockets and the donuts under one of his arms.

"Like you said, it's the little things." They walked next to him, grinning.

"You know, if you want to keep your cover, I'd suggested going back to the other kid. I mean, unless you want to cut to the chase, in which case, this is about to become much more troublesome for me." L said, hunched forward and staring ahead with that emotionally dead expression of his.

"So you're not going to tell anyone what I said today?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone what I told you."

"Hm. Good to know." They said, before their eyes squinted shut again.

L opened the door to Frisk's home, letting them in first before stepping in after them, noting the living room filled with people.

It seemed that all of the other Monsters had come by.

They greeted happily, as if they'd just walked into a party.

"Heya kiddo." Sans said, suddenly appearing at Frisk's side.

"Hey Sans! What's everybody doing here?" Frisk asked, smiling.

"Well, Papyrus and Undyne got back, and when we all came here, we had an idea. Why not have a sleep over?" Sans shrugged.

"That sounds awesome!" Frisk said, holding their fists in front of themselves in excitement.

"Thought you might like the idea." Sans winked his right eye shut.

"You're stayin' too, right?" Sans glanced up at L. "It's not a party until the shifty guy shows up." He joked.

"..." L pulled at his bottom lip.

He had confirmed Frisk was the one RESETing, he didn't need to get any closer to their friends, he could conduct his research and find out where to go from here from a distance.

Yet...

 **"... Yes, I'm staying."  
**

* * *

 **Aw, L has friends.  
**

 **Kind of.**

 **Friends who's deaths might be inevitable.**

 **Hoo wee, what a predicament. Mucho predicamente. (Idon'tf#ckingknow).  
**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	3. Chapter 3: Play

**Thanks go to Butterflie64, Lander Blazer, nightmarebat, pokemon122000, amyflame2000, RandomWriter197, and Star Hart.**

 **Nightmarebat, I'm not sure why you chose to review not in English when clearly to have read this you would need to know how to read the language, (LolIt'sFineIDon'tActuallyCare) But I have Google Translate so it's k.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or Death Note.  
**

* * *

"I suppose I should tell Watari that he doesn't have to pick me up..." L said as he lifted his phone from his pocket with his index finger and thumb.

"'He can sleep over too!" Papyrus suggested happily.

"Yeah. The more the merrier." Sans said, glancing to the side with that ever lasting grin.

"I don't think Watari is a very 'sleep over-y' kind of person." L said as he called.

"Aw, come on Ryuzaki!" Undyne boomed.

"Hello, Watari?" L said, placing one finger in his ear to help hear Watari better over everyone demanding he sleep over too.

"I'm on my way to pick you up now Ryuzaki." Watari said through the cell phone. "It must be quite loud over there."

"Yes," L looked over at everyone yelling with an unamused expression. "It is."

"As I was saying, I called to inform you that I'm going to be spending the night here."

"Oh? That's rare."

"I'm aware." L almost frowned at how much his actions had already been changed from their norm.

"What exactly are they all yelling about?"

"Oh, I told them I'd have to call you and inform you that I'll be staying. They suggested you sleep over as well."

Watari let out a short laugh. "They want to spend time with an old man like me?"

"I informed them that you most likely... Would not be up for that. They are persistent."

"Well, I _am_ already on my way..."

L's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "... What?"

"Well if you trust them enough to spend an entire night over there, I want to see what they're like. If they've already changed you this much, they must be something."

L's eyes narrowed slightly.

Watari didn't know what he was doing, of course... He was trying to figure out why L was getting so close to these people.

Watari of all people _would_ probably believe L on this whole RESETing thing... At least to an extent.

"So you actually plan on spending the night?" L said, sounding mildly confused.

"Well if you're willing to step out of your comfort zone I suppose I should step out of mine as well."

"... Okay, I'll tell them." L said before hanging up.

"Watari decided he would spend the night." L looked over to the monsters, who let out a hooray as L sighed.

He was okay with Watari meeting the others, but...

L glanced down at Frisk, who was busy talking to Sans.

His eyes narrowed.

* * *

Frisk had finally managed to slip away from the crowd after about an hour. Watari had shown up, but Frisk hadn't spoken to him much.

They clicked keys on their laptop, sitting at a desk in front of it. They would have narrowed their eyes, if they weren't already in a perpetual state of narrow.

"Who is L?" Read their search bar.

The images all showed the same L in Old English MT Type Face.

"Okay, not the letter." They muttered with minor irritation as they went into the website section, the first of which being a Wikipedia page.

"Hm..." Frisk clicked on it, frowning at the sight of that same L that'd taken up the images.

The page was surprisingly blank, but they decided to skim through anyway.

L - World's Greatest Detective

 _Very little is known - at least to the public - about L. No one other than the Government has any idea how to contact him, and no one has seen his face. He only takes the cases he's interested in, and has caught the criminal every single time. He seems to use an L in Old English MT Type Face as his symbol. Some people aren't even sure if he's real or not._

"World's greatest detective..?" Frisk said out loud, confused.

"What are you looking at?" Watari asked from behind Frisk with fake curiosity, making Frisk jump.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to startle you." Watari apologized.

"N-no no, it's fine!" Frisk assured with a smile.

"Okay, good. So what are you looking at, if I might ask?" Watari smiled politely.

"Oh, I was just... Looking into something one of my friends mentioned at school." Frisk waved a hand dismissively, trying not to look too nervous.

"Ah, the old L myth, hm?" Watari said, looking to the screen.

"It is nice to think that there's someone out there to catch everyone doing something terrible, isn't it?" Watari asked.

"But it says here that he only takes cases that interest him." Frisk said, looking over their shoulder at Watari.

"Yes, but I like to think that he'd work hard to stop something truly evil if such a thing ever arose." Watari said thoughtfully, before shrugging.

"Well, Toriel wanted me to tell you that she'd finished another pie. Before I got wrapped up in talking about L."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right down." Frisk smiled, and Watari smiled politely in return, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"..." Frisk gulped, hands shaking lightly.

"W-World's Greatest Detective..?" They said, eyes wider than usual.

 _*Well, that certainly makes this more interesting._

"I don't get it! Why is he here? How does he know what I've done..?" Frisk asked, clearly bothered by this.

 _*If he really is this L, then it makes since that he would remember. RESET Memory is based on perception. I'm sure throughout the world there are at least a handful of people smart enough to see the similarities. Anyone could remember if they really thought hard enough, but not enough people realize that they need to think about it._

 _*So, if he is who he says he is, this makes sense._

"But what are we going to do? If he's the best detective out there then-"

 _*Calm down! What's he going to do? Arrest us? Have you forgotten our ability? it doesn't matter what he does, we can come back out of it and find a way around it._

"But if he remembers then he can find a way to stop us every time! We're children, how are we supposed to compete with one of the smartest guys out there?!"

 _*We're more DETERMINED than he'll ever be. We can outlast him, no matter how smart he is._

"... You're right, you're right. I guess I was just... A little intimidated for a second there.

 _*Pff. You fight a god and you're intimidated by a pasty weirdo who eats nothing but sugar? You really are one complex child._

"Harumph." Frisk crossed their arms at those words.

* * *

L stirred sugar into his coffee with a spoon, a half eaten piece of pie sitting next to the cup.

He was really in quite the dangerous position. This child clearly didn't think like him, they weren't nearly as challenging on a mental level.

But, physically...

The child thinks they rule the world due to their ability to RESET time... They think they can do whatever, which, of course, includes killing everyone early.

They revealed so much to L as an attempt to scare him away, which failed horribly.

But they don't need to play mind games. They could kill everyone right now if they wanted to, of that, he had no doubt.

As the ambassador for the monsters, putting them in jail would be difficult. Not to mention the fact that they can just go back to when they weren't in jail at a moments notice...

If they died, could they still come back? If so, then this would become nearly impossible... If not entirely.

But if not, things would still be complicated. L couldn't keep them jailed long enough to go through the process and get them the death sentence, and as a child, there's a strong possibility they wouldn't get something that harsh.

He couldn't arrange some on the spot execution, unless he managed to get someone to kill them immediately. Which certainly wasn't impossible. The police would do it if played correctly.

If L was going to figure out a plan, he would need to know more about this mysterious ability...

Could he trick the child into revealing more? Not impossible...

"You alright there bud?" Sans asked, arching a brow at L with that ever lasting grin. "You seem to be thinkin' pretty hard about something."

"Hm?" L was shaken from his thoughts. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just... Thinking about work."

"Your job must be pretty stressful. Looks like you haven't slept in weeks." Sans said casually, looking ahead at the TV.

"One could say that." L said, sipping from his coffee. "But that's not why I don't sleep."

"... I think."

"What is that job'a yours anyway?" Sans glanced over at L, arching a brow.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to here about that." L said, letting out an 'Om' as he bite down, taking the piece of pie off of his fork.

"..." Sans closed his eyes, and L's narrowed as everything around the two seemed to pause, as if a spotlight was on them, the rest of the room darkening.

L glanced over at Sans, eyes still narrowed.

"Buddo, I want you to be straight with me." Sans said, eyes still closed. "Are you here for the reasons I think you're here?"

"Well that would depend on why you think I'm here, wouldn't it?" L said casually, sipping from his coffee.

"I know that you're not a normal guy."

"What gave me away?"

"Look, I'm all for jokes but now's not the time." Sans said, glancing to the side with that grin.

"I've met very few people who see what I see. And judging from who you are and how you act and how the kid _really_ doesn't seem to like you, I'd say you're one of 'em."

"... And what exactly do you think I see?" L asked suspiciously.

"Alright, this is a pretty serious game of 'I know he knows that I know he knows I know', isn't it?" Sans looked to the side, grin widening.

"So I'm just gonna be straight with ya. Do you know about the RESETs or what?"

Everything seemed to pause, at least to L, as he thought, the two of them becoming outlined and colored in blue, much like in the anime.

 _So he **is** aware of the RESETing. I didn't think to expect it from someone like him but... He must be smarter than I thought. This could be a good opportunity to learn more, but I should still be cautious. _

"... I might have picked up on a thing or two." He made it obvious as the coloring went back to normal, stirring more sugar into his coffee.

"Heh. Figured as much, L."

L's eyes widened slightly.

 _Definitely smarter than I thought._

"Mm," L took a bite of pie. "I'll have to ask that you keep calling me Ryuzaki. Can't have everyone figuring out about that."

Sans chuckled in amusement at his lack of response towards him knowing who he is. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm pretty good with secrets."

"So, how exactly did you know that?" L glanced over at Sans.

"Eh, I guess I eavesdrop pretty often." Sans shrugged, winking his right eye shut.

"So, if you know what Frisk is doing, why bother befriending them? You know they will betray you." L asked curiously.

"Eh, I know there's no stoppin' the kid. They'll kill us all no matter what we do. At least this time... Well, I get to see everyone be happy for a little while."

L noted the sadness in Sans' eye sockets, despite his constant grin.

"Not even death can stop that kid. What hope do you have?" Sans asked, looking over at L with both glowing dots in the darkness that was his eye sockets.

"..." L went silent for a moment. "You know, for someone constantly smiling, you sure are pessimistic." L said, closing his eyes as he sipped from his coffee.

"Dodging the question eh?" Sans looked ahead once more. "That's fine. That's how I started too."

"... I'm going to need you to help me with this. Explain how this power of theirs works." L said, almost irritated by Sans' lack of faith in him.

"But that sounds like way too much work for a lazy bones like me." Sans winked one eye shut, grinning.

"Mm, I don't care." L shook his head, taking a bite of pie. "You're going to help me."

"Whoa there friend, I was just pullin' your leg." Sans nudged L. "I'll give ya my two cents, if it'll help."

"But not now. Not here." Sans looked around.

L wrote something down, passing it to Sans across the table. "Meet me at that address at 9:03 AM on the dot."

"Man, that means I'm gonna have to get up like... Four hours early." Sans said, grin everlasting as he took the slip of paper.

Time unfroze around them.

Frisk walked down the stairs just as it did, being greeted and smiling, walking into the room and sitting down.

* * *

Toriel hummed to herself, pulling a tray of cookies out from the oven.

She set the tray down on the table, letting out a sigh.

"Catering to this many people grows tiring..." She muttered to herself.

"I could be of assistance." Watari suggested, stepping into the kitchen.

"O-oh! Well, I appreciate it, but it is fine. Please, enjoy the party. I can handle this." Toriel held her hands in front of herself, smiling.

"No, I insist." Watari said, pulling oven mits over his hand and picking up the tray of cookies. "It's no trouble, really."

"Well, some help would be nice..." Toriel said, laughing lightly in exhaustion.

"You can rest. It _is_ getting late." Watari said, nodding over to the clock that read 12:00 AM.

Toriel yawned. "I suppose... But, wake me if you get tired, okay? I do not wish to make a guest work too hard..."

Watari nodded with a polite smile, Toriel walking away and up the stairs to her room, saying goodnight to everyone.

Asgore had already went to bed, and it seemed that Sans was asleep in the recliner at the corner of the room.

"Ayyy!" Undyne, Frisk, and Alphys said as Watari entered the room with the cookies.

"Ryuzaki, may I speak with you for a moment?" Watari asked after setting down the cookies.

"Okay." L stood on the couch he had crouched on, stepping off of it and grabbing a cookie as the two walked outside, opening the sliding door to the backyard and closing it behind them.

"Alright, I want you to tell me what's going on." Watari demanded calmly.

"Hm? Watari, is it that strange for me to have friends?" L asked, taking a bite out of his cookie, which he held between his index finger and thumb and held above his head to bite into.

"What's strange is why you would have them. Why did we really come here, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked, calmly awaiting an answer.

"..." L sighed. "Watari, do you remember a few months ago when I asked you if we'd been here before? You know, when the monsters first emerged?"

"... Yes, I think so." Watari said after a moment of thought.

"Watari... I've noticed something." L said, expression hardening. "This might sound ludicrous, but time has been repeating."

"What?" Watari asked, confused.

"That child, Frisk, they have access to some sort of power that lets them go back to when they first fell into the Underground. They've RESET the world hundreds of times, and with each one, I've remembered a little more. I know now for sure that they have been doing something. I have to find a way to stop this, Watari."

Watari stood there, eyes semi wide in surprise.

"You may not believe me, but-"

"I believe you. Maybe a few months ago, I wouldn't have, but... If magical monsters have come out from under a mountain, then then I suppose just about anything is possible."

"I'll always trust you, Ryuzaki. Don't doubt that." Watari assured, and L smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Watari..."

Watari walked back inside, and L stood there for a moment, as if thinking.

"Howdy!"

L looked down, arching a brow.

"You're a new face, aren'tcha?" The talking flower winked.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" They greeted.

"... Un-huh." L crouched down, pulling at his bottom lip with his thumb as he stared at Flowey, who began sweating almost nervously under the wide eyed stare.

"Uh... Okay, weirdo," Flowey's eyes narrowed as he leaned back. "How 'bout you take a step back?"

"A talking flower, how curious." L ignored his request, making him grit his teeth in anger.

"Buddy, don't you listen?!" Flowey snapped, a vine shooting from the ground and whipping at L's face.

L sprung out of his crouch like some sort of kangaroo, landing about seven feet back and skidding as Flowey's vine swung through nothing but air.

"Well, you certainly are a violent one." L said, keeping that interested stare on Flowey, who still seemed intimidated by it.

Something about those eyes, those cold, dead eyes.

 _"S-s-stop making that creepy face! You've got a sick sense of humor!"_

Flowey's eyes narrowed. The memory was vague, but something about it... Terrified him.

"You won't be able to stop them, you know." He said, and L's expression changed from mildly intrigued to mildly amused.

"So you know about that as well. The RESETing." L said, crouching down before Flowey once again.

"Yeah." Flowey glanced to the side. "Trust me, you don't have a chance in the world of stopping that kid."

"And why's that Flowey?" L gnawed on his thumb nail, looming over Flowey.

"They can survive death. They can defeat a god. You're just one creep. What hope do you have?"

"You know," L finished his cookie, letting out an 'mm'. "Just once I'd like to encounter a person with a positive outlook on this."

"So, I'm going to make this clear to you, Flower." L leaned forward, making Flowey lean back.

"I do not care how powerful this child is. I don't care who they've defeated. I am not going to fight them, I am merely going to outwit them. Trust me when I say it won't be difficult."

"Ha!" Flowey laughed. "Yeah, right. You can't just lock them up, 'Ryuzaki'." Clearly another eavesdropper.

"In order to stop Frisk, you'd have to make them give up. And trust me, that's impossible." Flowey looked to the side. "I've tried."

"They'll always find the tiniest chance and make it happen. No matter what."

"Then I just won't give them any possible way out. Easy." L said, standing.

"Eh- what?" Flowey asked, confused as L walked back inside.

"I appreciate the advise, Flowey." L said, stopping at the door.

"It wasn't advice you idiot! It was supposed to be a warning!" Flowey snapped angrily.

"Well it has been rather helpful. Goodbye." L opened the door, stepping inside and closing it as Flowey stood there, baffled.

"Idiot..." Flowey muttered, eyes narrowing as he popped back into the ground.

* * *

Mettaton yawned, glancing over at L, who still seemed perfectly awake.

"How exactly are you still so awake?" Mettaton asked curiously.

"A lot of late nights, I suppose." L said, licking chocolate off of one of the donuts he'd bought earlier.

"... Hm. You're a strange guy, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"You sure it's not all the sugar you've eaten keeping you up?" Mettaton said with minor amusement as L made an 'Om' noise, finally taking a bite out of the donut.

"Probably also plays a hand." L glanced to the side, mouth full of food.

Alphys laughed lightly, sitting on the floor with a cup of Instant Noodles.

L glanced over at Papyrus, who was in a sleeping bag on the floor, seeming to be struggling to keep his eyes open.

"C'mon Papyrus..!" Undyne said, struggling to keep her head up as well. "You've gotta... Beat... Sleep.." She collapsed as Papyrus closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

"Heh." Sans, having been woken up earlier, held up a marker.

"Sans, you aren't-" Mettaton yawned. "Really going to use that on people who fall asleep, are you?"

"What, me?" Sans almost looked offended. "Why, I would never do such a thing."

"Further more, how do you even get tired?" L asked, pulling at his bottom lip with his thumb as he inspected Mettaton. "Aren't you a robot?"

"Well, yes, but a robot with a soul. I still have a mind and get mentally tired." Mettaton said, yawning again.

"Then I guess you're going to get drawn on." L said calmly, dropping a sugar cube into his coffee.

"If any of you defile my gorgeous face you _will_ regret it." Mettaton warned, a glow coming from the eye that was covered by hair.

"... Noted." L said, eyes semi wide as Sans took a step back, pupils disappearing as he gulped.

"Nighty night!" Mettaton sang, walking into the guest room while stretching.

"So he gets an entire room?" Watari asked after the robot left, watching the door close.

"Mettaton's a little..."

"Full of himself?" L helped Frisk finish, and they nodded.

Alphys seemed to be setting a pillow under Undyne's head and placing a blanket over her, Undyne smiling in her sleep as she did so.

"Welp..." Sans brought the marker to Papyrus' face, L looking over his shoulder curiously.

'Greatest bro'

L almost smiled at that.

Almost.

* * *

Alphys was slumped over, an empty cup of Instant Noodles falling out of her hand as she snored lightly.

4:00 AM.

Sans had once again fallen asleep in his chair, and Watari was asleep at the kitchen table.

L glanced over at Frisk, who seemed to be staring at Sans with a mischievous grin.

"And what exactly are you up to?" L asked, before smirking lightly as Frisk rose a marker, a spark of DETERMINATION coming off of one of their squinted eyes.

Frisk drew a picture of one of the little creatures L had encountered selling Lemon Aid, he believed it's name was 'Tem' or 'Temmie' or something like that, on Sans' face, along with the words 'Wanna have a bad TEM?'

Frisk handed L the pen, and he shrugged, deciding to play along.

He drew a small picture of Sans in karate gear, along with the word 'Sansei' under it. The picture was poorly drawn on purpose.

Frisk snerked before laughing, and L smiled in mild amusement.

What confused him is why exactly they were trying to be his friend now, after all they'd revealed.

Eventually their laughter died down, and the two of them sat alone in the room of sleeping monsters, staring at a TV that was the only light in the dark room.

"So..." They broke the silence.

"Have you thought of anything to do yet?"

"... If I have, I'm not going to tell you." L said, expression becoming blank again.

"Don't you get it?" Frisk glanced over at him. "There's no stopping me."

"Why do you insist on telling me these things?" L asked. "You aren't making this game of ours very fun."

"Because. I find you amusing, L." Frisk said, and L seemed to be grabbing something off of a table. A magazine, it looked like.

"I enjoy having you around."

"I'm flattered." L said, rolling up the magazine.

"I can tell you'll be very fun to play with. So why not just give up, hang around for awhile, and then, when I get bored, I'll kill you, and we can start again!" They grinned, eyes opening once more.

"Don't you get it, L?! You don't have a chanc- ow!" They were cut off, L swatting them with the rolled up paper.

"Ryuzaki. My name is Ryuzaki. And also," L swatted them again. "That's a bad maniac. No psychotic grinning in the house."

They growled in anger, face contorting in rage.

L grinned lightly in amusement.

"Do you think I'm a joke?" They asked, right eye glowing red.

"I think your reactions to being treated like one are amusing to say the least." L said calmly, setting down the paper and picking up his coffee, sipping from it as he glanced at them out of the corner of his eye.

"You just burned your last bridge L-" L reached for the paper. "Er, Ryuzaki." They glanced to the side. "Now I'm mad."

"You weren't really offering much. Just telling me to give up now. Strange, I would think you'd like a challenge." L grinned lightly as he stared at them out of the corner of his eye. "I wonder why you want me to give up?"

"What are you implying?" They asked, glaring.

"I think you're afraid of me." L said, not looking at them as he finished his coffee.

"Ha! What?" They asked, laughing lightly.

"It's easy to pull the wool over Monster's eyes, isn't it?" L glanced at them out of the corner of his widened, ever examining eyes.

"But as for mine..." He quickly turned to face them, making them lean back in surprise as he stared into their mind, their soul. He read them like a book whether they liked it our not.

"I can see clearly through your lies, murderer. And trust me, that's all you are. You have no power, you are not unstoppable. I. Will. Defeat you."

They sweat nervously, leaning back as they clenched their teeth together, holding up one arm defensively as if afraid that they'd be attacked.

"I am Justice. You are nothing more than a monster. A child with too much power on their hands."

"... Watch your back, L." They said, standing and walking through the room to the stairs, glaring over their shoulder at L, who pulled down his lower lip with his index finger, grinning lightly and succeeding in scaring them worse and making them flinch, continuing a little faster up the stairs.

Sans had opened one eye to watch, grinning lightly before closing his eye again, resuming his sleep.

"..." L frowned.

As much as it bothered him to say it, they might be right.

How do you stop someone who can side step death itself?

He needed to learn more about this power...

* * *

"So, did you figure anything else out?" Watari asked, looking at L in the rear view mirror as they drove away from the party, the sun having risen just above the horizon.

"Yes. It would seem Sans remembers the RESETs as well." L said, staring out the window in thought.

"The shorter skeleton? You're sure?" Watari asked, surprised.

"Certain." L said, eyes narrowing. "We'll be meeting him tomorrow at 9:03 AM."

"At our hideout?"

"Yes."

"This must be serious."

"Very."

* * *

"This is the place, isn't it?" Sans muttered to himself, arching a brow at the large, seemingly abandoned building.

It was in the far corner of the city, not many lived around here.

"Huh, strange... I don't see a door." He looked to his phone, reading the time.

9:02 AM.

He sighed, leaning against the wall of the building.

He checked his phone again.

9:02 AM.

The number flipped to 9:03 AM.

Sans eyes widened as the tile his head leaned against sunk in, the wall opening slowly.

"... Well, that's a little Scooby Doo." Sans muttered, hands in his pockets as he stepped through the door way, finding a long, blue tiled hallway.

He walked down it, looking around.

Cameras. A lot of 'em.

Sans looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing as the door closed slowly, the hallway darkening.

In an instant, florescent lights flipped on, making Sans' eyes widen, his pupils disappearing for a moment.

He almost frowned - as if he was capable - before he began walking down the hallway once again.

He came to a large door, multiple blue lights flashing over him, scanning him.

The door opened after a long moment, and Sans walked through.

He looked around, letting out a small 'Whoa...' at the large room, a large wall of screens looming over him and producing a the light for the room.

There were a few tables and such set up, chairs around them. A couch here, a chair there.

two spiral staircases reached up from the sides of the wall of screens, leading to some sort of upstairs.

His eyes narrowed as he had to strain them slightly to see the shadow in the wall of light created by the screens.

L looked over his shoulder, eyes widened in fake excitement before he spun around in his chair to face Sans.

"Quite the set up ya got here." Sans had to raise his voice for it to reach across the distance of the room.

L stood from his chair, walking hunched slightly over to Sans.

"Being the World's Greatest Detective pays surprisingly well." L said, shrugging as he and Sans reached one another at the center of the room.

"Clearly." Sans grin remained as he looked around the room.

"Come on." L began walking towards one of the staircases, gesturing lazily for Sans to follow.

L was half way up the stair case when he realized Sans was already at the top, grinning down at him with his left eye winked shut.

L frowned in minor annoyance as he continued up the stairs, hands in his pockets as he reached the top.

"You must really like exercise." Sans grinned wider as L walked by, entering another hallway that looked closer to the carpeted hallway of some sort of Hotel.

L opened a random room door, entering it and walking inside, Sans following.

It looked like a normal living room.

Two couches, one in front of the window and one across from that one, a table between them.

A TV sat across from the table on the wall.

L silently walked up to one of the couches, stepping onto it and crouching down on it as Sans appeared on the couch across from him.

"So, what'cha wanna talk about?" Sans asked, grinning as he stared at L with those two white dots.

"Frisk's ability. You know more about it than I do. I want you to explain it to me." L said, eyes narrowing.

"Well, it's not super complex, really. It's their Soul." Sans shrugged. "Or really, the main component in it."

L listened closely.

"Ya see, there are Seven Key Elements in Souls. DETERMINATION Red, PERSEVERANCE Purple, PATIENCE Light Blue, KINDNESS Green, BRAVERY Orange, JUSTICE Gold, and INTEGRITY Blue." Sans explained, closing his eyes.

"Each one'll give a human different abilities. It all depends on which one is dominant. Everyone human has some semblance of each one, but it's a percentage deal. And Frisk's Soul's gotta be like... 90% DETERMINATION."

"But what does this have to do with Frisk's power?"

"I'm getting to that. Patience is a virtue, don'tcha know? Anyway, DETERMINATION is easily the most powerful Soul Color. Let's the kid go back in time if they, for example... Fall on a buncha bones and die?" Sans grinned, glancing to the side.

"They can go back in time, RESET, whenever they want, so long as they have that DETERMINATION."

"Is there anyway to make them lose that DETERMINATION?"

"If they hit a real wall. Something that they just CAN'T get by, no matter what. Basically gotta make 'em rage quit life." Sans shrugged.

"... I see..." L pulled at his bottom lip, staring out the window behind Sans in thought.

"Or, if something gets more DETERMINATION than them, they can take their power for themselves. But that'd just change the person we're after. You've gotta know that power can corrupt people pretty bad." Sans glanced to the side.

"Frisk... They used to be a pretty good kid. But after a few RESETs, well... Boredom is a hell of a motivator, ain't it?" Sans winked his right eye shut.

"Doesn't really matter to me anymore, anyway. After all this time..." Sans grin would have faltered if such a thing were possible as he looked down.

L's eyes narrowed in mild irritation.

"I see... Well, the past doesn't matter to me." L stood. "I appreciate your help, Sans. And I promise you, I will find a way to bring this to an end." L turned around, beginning to walk towards the exit.

"Heh... If I had a dime for every time I told myself that." Sans laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

"Hm?" L looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened slightly.

Sans was gone.

"Well..." L closed his eyes.

 **"Time to get to work."**

* * *

 **And now L has all the information he needs.  
**

 **Things'll probably start to pick up from here. Partially because I really wanna get to the end of this Saga.**

 **And partially because I'm starting to run out of ideas for where to go before the end of this ark.**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you all in the review section and in the next chapter.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


End file.
